1. Field
The invention is in the field of electrical circuit boxes as containers for circuit components and wiring.
2. State of the Art
Electrical circuit boxes are in common use. Although often adapted to serve specialized purposes, in general they serve as closed containers for circuit components and for accompanying electrical wiring. The simplest of these is the so-called junction box. Another type provides for splitting the electrical service to several individual circuits and contains a circuit breaker or fuse for each individual circuit. Other such boxes are specially adapted for outdoor use and are made resistant to weather conditions so that moisture cannot enter.
Various electrical and electronic timing devices have been developed to activate and control the operation of irrigation systems, such as lawn and garden sprinklers. Some of these are supplied with a plug, or with a transformer and plug, for connecting to a standard electrical outlet or receptacle. Most of these are are not weather resistant and must be installed indoors with low voltage wires leading outside to electrically operate valves associated with portions of the system. A wide variety of such devices with various options are currently available. While some sprinkler timers are supplied as water-proof units for mounting outdoors, the selection of such units is limited and such units are generally designed for commercial use such as for golf courses, so are significantly more expensive than units made for residential yards which are generally made for indoor mounting. Thus, for outdoor mounting, the options available are limited. So far as is known by applicant, a weather resistant electrical circuit box for outdoor installation of timer components for controlling an irrigation system generally designed for indoor mounting has not been heretofore provided.